


Hurt

by CharmedLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But I don't care, Chubby Thor, Deals With Depression, F/M, Music, Romance, is it farfetched, playlists, the avengers being a dick to thor, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedLuna/pseuds/CharmedLuna
Summary: The God of Thunder is going through a tough time.His friends do not validate his feelings, so it must be okay to feel this way.Jasmin, the newest Avengers, knows the meaning of being sad. She sees what Thor is going through and decides to help him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers - Relationship, The Avengers - Relationship, Thor/Original Character, thor x original character, tony stark - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because quarantine is finally getting to me and a way I deal with my depression is with music. So, I wanted to share it. Also, it's kinda long. so grab a snack.

Thor was having troubling sleeping, but what else was new? Being at the compound felt weird for him. He wasn’t oblivious to the looks and the comments. But he deserved them. He was no hero. He was worthless. Even now as Tony and that rabbit built that time machine, he could hardly keep up with them. His dreams didn’t help. He kept reliving the most horrible moments of his life over and over again.

A beer will help him get some sleep, he thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He heard noises as he got closer. Someone else was up. He turned the corner to see who it was.

Jasmin was there with some earphones in. She looked to be in the process of making a sandwich. Thor’s stomach growled. He didn’t have dinner since he had slept through it. Jasmin wasn’t someone Thor knew. Apparently, she joined after the Snap. She helped Natasha run the compound and did some missions on her own. A good soldier and the only one who didn’t give him any looks or made any comments.

Her brown hair was up in a ponytail as she jumped up and down to something. It wasn’t the normal Midgard music he was used to. Similar to Tony’s but definitely more aggressive. He could hear it and he caught a word here and there.

“You gonna stand there or do you want a sandwich?” she turned her head to face him and Thor smiled. She was good.

“You don’t have to. I can make my own,” he walked into the kitchen.

“Nah, it’s all good,” she turned back around. He walked so he was in front of her where she laid everything needed for a good sandwich. “What do you like?”

“Surprise me,” Thor took a seat on the barstool. He could still hear the music even though she had turned it down. Her head continued to bob as she made him something. His eyes caught glimpses of scars down her arms. She wore a tank top and it revealed tattoos she had on her upper arms.

Jasmin started to mumble the lyrics and he could understand it a little more. After a few minutes, she placed a sandwich in front of him. It looked good.

“Go ahead,” she smiled at him. “Want a beer?” she asked as she walked to the fridge. “I went to the store earlier and got some Coronas and Modelos because I am sick of Miller and Budlight.”

“Sure,” he didn’t mention it was the reason he had come down in the first place. “You normally drink beer at 1 in the morning?”

She brought back two glass beers. She picked up the butter knife she had used to spread the mayo, wiped it clean on a towel, and then used it to open the beers. He was fascinated by how easily it came to her. She placed the beer next to his plate.

“I mean, I think propriety has gone out the window five years ago,” she scoffed.

Thor took a big swing of his beer almost finishing it. His fault. Five years ago. If she noticed the change in his demeanor, she didn’t say anything. They ate and drank in silence. She picked up her phone and scrolled through it and then the music changed. It was different. Not what she was listening to before.

“Why did you change it?” he asked as he chewed his food.

“You can hear it?” she gestured to her ear.

“I am a God,” he half smiled and then scolded himself. He didn’t deserve to smile. Jasmin picked up her phone again and changed it back. “I like it. What is it?”

“Tony calls it trash. It’s part of rock music. I mean it ranges from metal core to pop punk.”

“How did you meet everyone?” Thor had vaguely paid attention to be honest since he came back.

“Well, I met Natasha, Steve and…Sam when they were nomads,” she had a hard time to say Sam’s name he noticed. Former lovers? “They saved me out of a human trafficking ring from Europe. And Nat took me under her wing for two years. I was there in Wakanda.”

Thor’s face paled. So, she saw his failure? He didn’t remember her. He flinched when the scene played in his head. Thanos right in front of him. The snap of his fingers.

“Hey,” Jasmin touched his hand and he flinched. “You said you liked my music. Wanna hear some songs?”

She didn’t wait for his answer. She removed her earphones and then pressed something on her phone and the music began to play loudly.

She lowered it just a bit.

Thor leaned over to see that it was a song called ‘Walls’ by The Color Morale.

“I love this band,” she took a bite of her sandwich and talked as she chewed. “Their album ‘Know Hope’ is the only thing that got me through my depression.”

Depression. The word wasn’t something they used in Asgard. But he had heard it often in Midgard.

“How do you know if you’re depressed?” Thor asked.

“You don’t really know it,” she swallowed her food and then drank some of the beer. “To me I felt I was just…lazy. I didn’t shower. I ate and I felt bad for eating so much so I would throw it up. It’s different for everyone. The most important thing is recognizing it for what it is.”

Thor was silent as he chewed on her words and his sandwich. He thought about his house back in Holland. The boxes and boxes of pizza. Endless bottles of beers. His physical being. His dirty clothes, hair and face.

“How did you get over it?” Thor cleared his throat.

“Honestly, I haven’t, but I don’t let it consume my life either. I’m supposed to take pills to help me, but it made me feel like a robot. I decided for now I could get through it. Hopefully I won’t ever need pills but once suicide comes into play, I call my therapist…Nat,” she chuckled. “She knows what I’ve been through, so I talk to her about it. It helps to talk about it.”

Thor frowned. “What’s this song?”

Jasmin smiled wider. “This one is called ‘The Hardest Part’ by Secrets.

Then it started to become a nightly thing. They would both meet at one in the morning in the kitchen. She would make something to eat and they’d eat it together as they talked about music. Well, she talked about music. She showed him some songs that help her when she’s depressed. Songs about hope. Songs about moving forward.

One night, Thor was looking forward to talking to Jasmin. He had looked up the lyrics of some of the songs and he had felt them deep within him. People who were expressing exactly like he was feeling. Thor wore a new sweater. It was still too big for him, but at least it was a new one. He had even cleaned his face and he removed his fingerless gloves.

But in the kitchen with Jasmin was Tony.

“Oh hey, Point Break,” Tony grinned. “FRIDAY told me about your rendezvous,” he pointed between them.

“We eat and we drink, Tony,” Jasmin didn’t sound happy. “He just came down to talk trash on my music choice.” She told Thor.

“It’s not that bad,” Thor shrugged.

“She got you hooked on her emo music?” Tony laughed.

“Emo?” Thor joined them and he stood beside Jasmin.

Jasmin narrowed her eyes at Tony. “And so, what? Are you the mighty gate keeper of rock music?”

“How can you compare it to Led Zeppelin?”

“No one is. But you are,” Jasmin defended herself. “Music is music. If I like it, I listen to it. I have no guilty pleasures when it comes to music, Tony. I love it for what it is.”

“Poetic. This is boring. I’ll let you two get back on your date,” Tony walked away before either of them could tell him otherwise.

“So ready to make some brownies?” Jasmin clapped her hands and turned to face him. Her eyes finally took in what he was wearing, and she smiled. Baby steps. That’s all that mattered. “Are you allergic to walnuts?”

Thor smiled. He smiled for the first time in years. A genuine smile. “No, I’m not.”

The next day Thor woke up with dread in his gut. His dream—or nightmare had been just the same. He realized he had gone a couple of days without them and now that it was back, he hated it. Tears formed behind his eyes and then moved down his cheeks. The scream of his people being slaughtered haunted him. Seeing his best friend die. His brother as well.

Thor inhaled and tried to feel like he did yesterday, but it wasn’t working. So, he decided to give into the darkness. He got up and went to the fridge and got all the beer. He drank them in the kitchen, and he heard everyone else wake up. 

“Hey, meeting in five,” Natasha tapped his back.

Thor burped. “Uh, I don’t think…I shou—”

“No excuses, Thor,” Natasha walked away before he finished. He rolled his eyes and he decided to walk to the conference room now. He was the first, so he took the seat at the corner of the room.

Jasmin walked into the conference room last. This meeting was supposed to be about the stones. She looked around the room and saw Thor at the corner. She took a seat next to Scott.

“All right so the how works,” Steve took the lead in the meeting. “Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones.”

Jasmin was actually glad she wasn’t one of them.

“Or substitute the word ‘encounter’ for ‘damned near killed’ by one of the six infinity stones,” Tony said.

“Well, I haven’t,” Scott said next to her. “But I don’t even know what the hell you’re all talking about.”

Jasmin’s eyes went to Thor and he seemed to be okay. He had his glasses on. A drink in his hand but breathing evenly. She realized he was sleeping. She also realized she wasn’t paying attention.

“So let’s start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?” Steve spoke and all eyes went to Thor.

When he didn’t move, Jasmin groaned.

“Is he asleep?” Natasha asked.

“No, no. I’m pretty sure he’s dead,” Rhodey joked.

Jasmin was sick of his jokes. And Tony’s and sometimes even Natasha. She stood up and made her way over to Thor. They clearly were ignorant to their friend being a deep depression and preferred to make fat jokes instead of helping him. She shook him lightly.

“Thor,” she placed her hand on his arm. He didn’t move. “THOR!” she clapped her hands in front of his face and he jolted awake.

“I’m fine!” he shouted. His breathing quickened and then he visibly relaxed when he saw it was her. “Oh hey, Jasmin. Wh-what is going on?”

“We’d like to know about the Aether,” she stood up and gestured to the others. “Come on,” she encouraged with a smile.

He stood up and made his way to the front of the screens. He started to explain, and Jasmin realized just how much he had digressed. He had been doing better yesterday but he had gone down again. She knew something had triggered him. Probably the night terrors he had. Her room was next to his, so she knew very well about his nightmares. It kept her up sometimes and it broke her heart when she could hear him call out names.

Loki.

Heimdall.

Mother.

Father.

“Eggs? Breakfast?” Tony offered Thor.

“No, I’d like a bloody Mary,” Thor chuckled and turned to Jasmin. “Would you like one, Jas?”

“Jas?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “No one calls her Jas, she hates it.”

Jasmin clapped her hands. “I’ll go make breakfast and that bloody Mary. Also Chinese for dinner sound good? Also let me know if you want something, I need to leave this compound before I pound someone in the face.”

“I volunteer to go with you,” Thor raised his hand. “We need more beer. I drank it all.”

After breakfast, Jasmin took an SUV to drive. Big people meant a lot of food. Hulk alone ate for ten people, so she had to bring a lot of groceries. She had called up the Chinese food place ahead to make sure to make enough food for about twenty people.

Thor got into the passenger seat next to her. She turned the SUV on, and the music started to play. Her phone was automatically connected to the car. It played the song she had been listening to when she had been on her morning run.

It was ‘Tapping Out’ by Issues.

The drive was silent for the most part.

“You know you can sing it if you want to,” Thor said beside her. “I can see you mumbling the words. No judgement here,” he burped.

She smiled. “True. ‘So, I’m tapping out. Tapping out suffocating can I get out? All this drama is bringing me down!’”

Thor tapped his finger that was on his leg to the beat. He really did like the music she listened to. For the song she continued to song and he continued to bob to it. The song ended and changed to Avenged Sevenfold.

“This sounds like something Tony would listen to,” Thor commented.

“Probably. I do listen to all music. I just hate Tony for thinking mine sucks.”

“I like the music you listen to. It is good to know Midgardians have come a long way.”

“Did Asgard have like…therapists? Someone to talk to about problems?” she wondered.

He shook his head. “For a society very advanced in medicine we did not have ‘therapists. We were taught to just…deal with it.”

“By ‘it’ you mean trauma. Sounds unhealthy,” Jasmin commented. “Being here have you thought about talking to someone?”

“I talk to you,” he mumbled as he stared out the window. “You’re the one person who has listened. Truly listened.”

Jasmin’s blood boiled hearing that. They were supposed to be his friends. They had known him longer. She understood they were under an enormous amount of pressure but what was the chance they would make it? Not very likely, so why were they brushing Thor’s mental state under the rug?

“Well, when you’re ready, I’m here, Thor,” she meant it. She would become the friend he needed.

“Everyone has tried…for years. I don’t seem to be getting better.”

“It’s not a race,” she told him. “You haven’t even tried until recently. You won’t know until you try. Look this quote is what actually got me through my depression. ‘You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to go down that road and you surrender to your lowest instinct. In the darkest time, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength’.”

Thor took the words in slowly. He smiled as he dissected them. “That sounds like a very wise person.”

“Uncle Iroh sure made some good points,” she chuckled. “It’s from a cartoon I used to watch when I was younger. Before…I was taken.”

“How were you taken? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Foster kid. No one cares about a missing 17-year-old foster kid,” she shrugged. “No one looked for me. Thought I’d run away or something.”

“You’ve really have been through hell, haven’t you?” Thor’s voice made her look at him. Two souls connected in that moment. She recognized his pain because she had seen it in the mirror for a long time after being saved.

“Yes. My hell did not become my home though. I made sure to crawl out, but I had help, Thor. Natasha helped me. Sam…he knew exactly what I had. PTSD. He helped too. I miss him.”

“Oh were you and him…lovers?” he cleared his throat.

Jasmin laughed. “No, no. It was never like that. He was just my best friend. A brother.”

“I am glad to be your friend, Jasmin,” he smiled at her. “I haven’t felt…worthy in a long time. I feel worthy of your friendship though.”

“You are worthy, Thor. No one should expect you to be okay after what you’ve been through. All the people you’ve lost.”

“I wasn’t strong enough to save them. I didn’t go for the head,” he half chuckled.

“Rocket told me you almost gave your life to make the Stormbreaker. Thor, you should not be so hard on yourself. What we have now is a rare second chance. And I mean rare. Time travel still seems to me like science fiction.”

“What do you want to do first if everything goes back to how it was?” Thor’s question startled Jasmin.

It wasn’t a question she allowed herself to ponder on. Mainly because if she was honest…she owed a lot to the snap. She had a purpose because of it. When it was all over, where would her place in the world be again? That terrified her. But even now she always felt like she was missing something. Like she was a piece of puzzle and she never quite fit in anywhere, but helping Natasha and getting to work with her had been almost perfect. Almost.

“I’d…hug Sam. I’d get to know Wanda more,” she was honest about that. Before the snap, she was skeptical around Wanda mainly because Jasmin knew what she could do. For a long time, people messed with Jasmin’s head, so she didn’t get close to Wanda even though she was really nice. “What about you?”

“Everyone I cared about died before the snap…no one would come back,” he murmured. “I don’t know. And that is the scary part. I’ve always known my path. All of my life. I would become the King of Asgard. When that didn’t really happen, I was okay with it, but then I had to take the role again when I decided to destroy my home. I was skeptical but kind of ready for it…and then Thanos happened.”

Jasmin was sure he never spoke to anyone about this. She felt special for being the person he trusted enough with these thoughts. They sounded familiar as well. He was in her shoes as well. Not finding one’s place in life even after everything.

“For now, in this moment…we are together,” Jasmin turned up the music of the song. It was an opening of anime and this was a side no one knew about. Thor grinned as he listened to it. She loved to see him smile. She sang along with it. “This is the English version. I love the Japanese version though.”

“You are truly wonderful, Jas,” Thor laughed.

“You best not tell Tony I listen to anime openings or he will definitely not let me live it down.”

Your life is your own!

Thor didn’t want this to end. He loved seeing her laugh. He loved seeing her sing to music. The passion in her eyes and the light in them gave him the courage that things would turn around. It gave him hope. She gave him hope and that was something no one had ever given to him before.

Then a song came on that got Thor’s attention. It was a guitar. Immediately Thor liked it. Then the gravel voice came on and it sent chills down his spine like his lightning did sometimes. The song spoke of being hurt. And it was as if it was speaking to him. The voice was haunting in a beautiful way. ‘Everyone I know goes away in the end’, that part brought the tears. He felt the hot tears. He had done his fair share of crying, but this felt different.

As the tears left his eyes, his chest felt lighter. He didn’t feel as heavy. Jasmin’s hand found his and she interlocked their fingers. She gave him a firm squeeze. Her way of saying ‘I understand. Let go’. The sobs came and he couldn’t stop them because he had no strength left. He released years of pain in minutes.

Jasmin pulled the SUV to the side of the road, placed the car in park and then just waited. She held his hand as Thor let go of everything he had built up for years.

A thunder started to form. Dark clouds over them and she squeezed his hand. Thor came out of it and realized what he was doing.

“Look at me,” Jasmin turned her body towards him. He looked at her and she was inhaling deeply, held it for seven seconds and then released it. “Do as I do.”

They did. He followed her breathing. He stared into her eyes as she helped him calm down. The clouds disappeared. The sun came back out. Thor felt something he had not felt in a very long time. Safe. Safe with Jasmin. She made him feel safe. Usually he was the one making others feel that. Always optimistic and seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, but this time, in his darkest moment, she brought him back.

“You ready?” she asked.

Thor only nodded. He didn’t trust his voice. He cleared his throat.

“All right. Let’s continue then.”

They got the food. The Chinese food and headed back to the compound. He helped her bring in everything. She took the food to the table and yelled that the food was ready.

“Thank you for today, Jas,” Thor commented as he took out the food from the bags. They were putting away the groceries as the others began to eat.

“No problem. It was therapeutic for me as well.”

Thor smiled. It was therapeutic for him. She had a way to get him to open up. Because he knew, she would not judge him. She hasn’t judged him since he arrived. She recognized his pain. They shared it. For the first time in years, he felt the warmth of the light. A silver lining as he had heard before. All thanks to the Midgardian next to him.

At dinner there was more talk about the stones. Jasmin paid attention carefully to Rocket as he explained about the power stone.

The next morning Nebula talked about Vormir. Natasha was taking notes and Jasmin was too. Apparently, it was a celestial planet.

Jasmin thought about what Rocket and Nebula said about space. She never got to go to space. When the others had gone to space, Jasmin had stayed behind in Wakanda to help those who had not been snapped. She stayed there for two months, so when she got back to the compound and Natasha told her everything that happened…Jasmin’s depression returned. The stones had been destroyed and there was no way now to bring everyone back.

“So everything should be good to go tomorrow,” Tony told the team. “Jasmin finished making the suits yesterday,” he nodded at her. “Good job.”

“I didn’t pick the colors,” Jasmin raised her hands in defense. “I said black, but Tony said white and red.”

The night before the ‘time heist’ as Tony liked to call it. Jasmin couldn’t sleep. So she got up and took her earphones with her. Music always helped her. She didn’t want to wake anyone up because there was a bunch of super humans and assassins who had super hearing. So this time she went far enough to where she knew she would not disturb anyone.

She had a special playlist for tonight. It was early 2000’s rock music. It started with Alive by P.O.D. So in her pajamas she started to dance to it. She sang along but she tried to keep her voice low. She made the math in her head and she knew someone in the group wasn’t going to make it. Music had always been an escapism for her. It got her through her depression, and it was how she released her stress. And she was extremely stressed at the moment.

The song changed to a little more mellow one. 1979 by The Smashing Pumpkins. This playlist reminded her of the time when life was a little better. She was in foster homes ever since she was nine. The radio was the only way she could listen to music since she didn’t have money. There was one radio station that played all the good music and this playlist had all of those songs.

Minutes later, Jasmin felt someone watching her so she took off her earphone and turned to the entrance and saw a familiar face.

“Hey, Nat,” Jasmin was breathing hard since she was moshing to Fat Lip by Sum 41. Always a song to get her heart pounding.

Natasha was dressed in her pajamas as well. Her long hair in a braid to her right side. She walked into the gym.

“Letting out some stress?” she guessed but obviously she knew what it was.

“Yeah, we are kind of risking our lives for something we don’t even know if it’ll work,” Jasmin shrugged.

“About that. I think you should stay behind.”

Jasmin frowned. “What? Why? I’m going with Rhodey to get the power stone.”

“You said it yourself. It’s risky.”

Jasmin rolled her eyes. “Nat, don’t baby me. You know I hate it when you do.”

Natasha walked up to Jasmin and Jasmin saw something in Natasha’s eyes she had never seen before. Doubt. Fear. After all this time Nat had remained the strong one. The hopeful one. Jasmin didn’t like this look on her.

“Someone should stay behind in case something happens,” the readhead sat on a bench and patted the seat next to her. Jasmin took the seat. “You know the control board. Tony and Bruce trust you.”

“Sounds like it’s been decided for me,” Jasmin crossed her arms across her chest. “Nat, you’ve trained me for years. I’m good. You know that. I can kick ass very much like you.”

Natasha’s eyes sparkeled with pride. “Yes, I am aware, but do this for me, Jasmin,” Natasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Please.”

Nat had never said please. Not once. Jasmin couldn’t refuse her because Natasha was like a sister. They had a special relationship ever since she was saved by her. Natasha had believed in her. Trained her. Then when Jasmin’s depression had come, she stuck around. She pulled her out. Jasmin owed Natasha her life and she would do anything for her.

“Well, it’s a good thing I won’t be in that god-awful suit,” Jasmin laughed.

“You made them,” Nat laughed too.

“I sure as hell didn’t design it though. Tony has horrible taste.”

Natasha placed her arm around her neck and connected their foreheads together. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“I really wanted to go to space,” Jasmin grumbled. Joking, but not really. She really did want to see space.

Thor didn’t want to admit it, but he was happy to hear that Jasmin wasn’t going to be part of the heist. He was well aware of the dangers of what they were doing. But he did see the disappointment in her face as Natasha told the team the change. Jasmin smiled and said she was happy to stay behind, but he sensed it. Her smile didn’t reach her ears.

She did change into fighting suit. It was like Natasha’s but burgundy and not as tight fit. Her hair was up in a bun. Something he had never seen. Her hair had been down all this time or at least in a ponytail. She looked like a fierce warrior. She had dual sword at her back. He realized he wasn’t sure what her specialty was. Clint was an arrow, Natasha was bullets and Jasmin was probably her sword.

Before he got on the platform, he walked up to her. Her back was to him as she pushed buttons and flicked switches. She sensed him so she turned around.

“Hey, you ready?” she looked into his eyes.

He was in fact nervous. He was going back in time to his home. The home he destroyed. A time when his mother was alive. Everyone he had lost would be alive and he wasn’t allowed to interact with any of them.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he answered vaguely.

She pursed her lips. “I wish I was going with you. I would have loved to see Asgard,” she whispered and smiled but then slowly dropped it. “I know it’s going to be hard for you to see your home…whole. But I have faith you will get through it. Remember…your life is your own.”

“And I must not let despair take over,” he returned.

“Yes,” she grinned. “Okay, let’s do this. Let’s bring everyone back.”

He got on the platform and joined Scott and Clint.

Bruce went over what she had to do one more time before he got on the platform. Steve gave her a quick hug and gave her encouraging words. Natasha hugged her tightly and Jasmin returned it. She inhaled deeply as she memorized Natasha’s scent. Cherry blossom shampoo. 

“Come back to me,” Jasmin pleaded.

“You bet,” she replied.

Jasmin watched as everyone got on the platform. Steve started to give his speech. She listened as he encouraged them to do whatever it takes. She hated that she wasn’t going to help. But at least she wouldn’t have to wait long. Bruce told her to bring everyone back in exactly one minute. It should be enough time for everyone to get the stones.

“Okay…in three…two…one,” Bruce announced and then he pointed to Jasmin and she flicked the switch.

The machine came to life and in seconds everyone was gone.

Jasmin started the timer on her watch. She felt like she was on a roller coaster just hanging on the edge of the drop, but the drop wasn’t coming.

She started to jump to calm herself.

“Get it together,” she told herself. “They’ll be okay. Thor will be fine. Nat survived Budapest, so she can do this.”

She looked at her watch and then realized only fifteen seconds had passed. She wished she had that beer Thor had offered earlier.

Then it started to get closer to sixty seconds and she was even more nervous she almost threw up her dinner. She was startled as her watch went off. In a flash everyone was back. Jasmin didn’t wait and ran up to the platform. Her eyes went to Thor and she saw that he was all good. Her eyes went to where Natasha was supposed to be.

Jasmin felt the cold creep up from her chest all throughout her body. Clint dropped to his knees.

“Clint, where’s Nat?” Bruce asked.

Jasmin met Clint’s eyes and the sorrow in her told the whole story. Natasha was gone.

Jasmin released a scream from deep within her. She dropped to her knees as the pain became a physical one. Hands soothed her back and she barely recognized it. She screamed Natasha’s name. Howling how she promised she would be back. Jasmin turned her face and cried into what she recognized Thor’s chest. She held tightly to his shirt and screamed out her pain.

“No, no, no, she can’t be gone, Thor! I can’t lose her!” she cried into his chest.

“Shhh,” he kissed the top of her head. “Let it out. It’s okay.”

“NAT!” she cried until her lungs burned.

Thor joined the others at the lake.

“How is she?” Clint asked Thor. Jasmin had to be sedated. She didn’t stop crying. Thor held her for an hour, and he had felt so powerless. She had been able to help him through his breakdown but when she needed him, he didn’t know what to say. What to do.

“She’s asleep. Rocket is looking after her,” Thor commented.

Then they started to argue about Nat. Thor mentioned how they could just go back and save her. He hated to see Jasmin so hurt. It broke his soul to see the pain in her face. Clint told them that there was no reversing it. Bruce threw the bench across the lake. 

They decided for Natasha they would continue. Her sacrifice would not be for nothing.

Jasmin woke up and for a few seconds she wasn’t sure why she was in her bed. Then it all came back to her. She took in her surroundings. She was still in her suit, but she had a blanket on top of her. She removed it from her body.

“Hey,” Thor’s voice came from her right. He sat in her small armchair she had. His eyes scanned her face.

“Was it a dream?” she whispered and felt the tears again.

“No, little bird, I’m sorry.”

She sat up and felt the pounding in her head. Thor got up from his seat and then handed her some pills.

“Bruce said it would help with your headache,” he commented as he poured her a glass of water from her pitcher. He handed her the glass. “Uh, they’re just about done putting the stones in the…glove thing.”

Jasmin chuckled lightly at his choice of words. She took the pills and then drank the water. After she swallowed it, she sighed.

“Sorry about earlier…I just…lost it,” she rubbed her eyes not worried about her make up.

“It’s quite understandable, little bird. You just lost someone important to you. To all of us. If you want to wait here—”

“No, no, no, I’m better now. I promise,” she got up from her bed to where he was.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded her head. “Yes. Let’s rejoin the others.”

Thor and Jasmin walked out of her room together.

“Wait, did I see your hammer earlier?” she asked as they walked.

“Ah, yes, I figured…we’d uh…need it in case something happens. We’ll put it back once this goes smoothly as possible.”

Jasmin smiled. She knew better. He just wanted to see if he was still worthy. If he was still a good man.

“I knew it,” she shoved him and smiled but then stopped. Natasha was gone. She shouldn’t be happy.

“Little bird, don’t give into the despair,” he stopped walking and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Little bird?” she questioned but was happy he was using her words against her.

He shrugged and she swore she saw his cheeks a little redder. “Uh, cause you sing. You like to sing like a bird. A cute bird though not like…a…hawk or something.”

Jasmin smiled. “Thank you, Thor. Let’s go get everyone back.”

Thor and Jasmin walked into the lab as the glove was done.

“Question is who’s gonna snap their freaking fingers?” Rocket commented.

“I’ll do it,” Thor walked towards the glove.

Jasmin’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked.

“It’s okay,” Thor turned to say that to Jasmin, but she was still processing what was happening. He was volunteering? No, she heard what happened to Thanos when he used it. And he had been a strong ass dude.

Steve and Ton stopped him from getting to the glove. They started to argue. Thor brought up that he was the strongest Avenger.

“Just let me do it,” Thor begged Tony. “Just let me do something good.”

Bruce nudged Jasmin. He looked down to her and nodded to Thor. He understood she was the only one who could get him to back down. Tony and the others were right. He was in no condition to hold something so powerful.

“What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?” Thor asked Tony and Jasmin started to walk towards him.

“Cheese whiz,” Rhodey commented.

Jasmin stopped in her tracks and glared at Rhodey.

“Enough!” she shouted. All eyes turned to her because she never spoke so harshly. “Thor, you are not putting that glove on. And the rest of you, enough with the jokes! Your friend is depressed! You think he wants to be? Maybe if you’d tried to help him, he’d be in better shape. Maybe if you’d been his friend then he’d feel worthy! But you all just turned a blind eye. For years! So…” she took in a deep breath and released it. “it looks like the stones are made of mostly gamma radiation.”

“So?” Rocket asked.

Jasmin turned to Bruce who had already figured it out.

“So, it’s like I was made for this,” Bruce acknowledged.

Everyone got into their suits. Steve, Tony, Scott and Rhodey. Thor took Jasmin to the side.

“No one has ever stood up for me before like that, little bird,” he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Thor,” she beamed.

“Stay near me. We are not sure what could go wrong, but I won’t let anything happen to you,” he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Jasmin wasn’t used to that intimate touching, but she didn’t mind it. “Okay.”

Everyone got around Bruce as he held the glove ready to put it on. Tony told FRIDAY to activate the Barn Door protocol. Heavy metal doors came down to close off the lab. Jasmin was nervous. She stayed close to Thor. He stood in front of her as a shield.

Jasmin watched as Bruce put the glove on. Immediately it glowed and something went up his arm. Bruce cried out in pain. Her heart started to pound against her ribs. She hated to see her friends in pain.

“Take it off! Take it off!” Thor demanded.

“Banner, are you okay?” Steve asked.

“Talk to me, Banner!” Tony shouted.

Bruce grunted but he said he was okay. Jasmin’s watch started to beep. She had forgotten it was still connected to the quantum machine. Someone had activated it from the year 2014. Then Bruce snapped his fingers. Then he fainted. Jasmin ran to him forgetting all about the notification on her watch. His entire right arm was black, and it looked horribly charred. Tony sprayed it with his freezing agent. Jasmin loomed over him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

“Bruce, can you hear me?” she asked as she opened his eyes, but he opened them on his own. She asked him to follow her finger as she moved it side to side and he did. Then a shadow went over his face. She frowned as she looked up and not a second after there were explosions.

Jasmin could hardly recall what happened next. She tasted blood and dirt in her mouth. Then she was covered in strong arms and were rolled around for a moment. She was sure she was dead. All she heard were the sounds of her heartbeat and someone else’s.

The world went black.

“Little bird,” Thor’s voice sounded like he was under water. A warm hand touched her face. “You’re bleeding.”

She opened her eyes and she was in the arms of Thor. Her head hurt worse than before, but she was alive. He looked down at her in relief.

“Can you stand?” he asked.

She nodded her head but winced when she frowned. She had a cut on her temple. She felt her legs and arms, so she was good. He helped her up and she looked around at the destroyed compound. Her eyes filled with tears. It was completely destroyed. The place she called home for years was gone in seconds. Her eyes went to the ship that hovered over them.

Thanos.

How? But quickly she made the connections in her head.

“Someone…brought them here,” Jasmin looked at her destroyed watch. “Right before Bruce snapped his fingers…someone opened it to the year 2014.”

The ship beamed someone down. Thanos. From where she was with Thor she could see it was only him. Then Nebula walked towards him.

“Nebula?” Jasmin’s heart shattered, but then she saw that Nebula remove the golden plate from her head. “Not our Nebula. 2014 Nebula who was still faithful to her father.”

Jasmin’s eyes roamed around for any sign of anyone else.

Thor didn’t move from his spot as he kept his eyes on Thanos.

“Thor?” she moved over to him.

“You’re hurt,” he finally took his eyes off of Thanos. “You should try to find the others.”

She shook her head. “No. I’m here with you.”

“Little bird,” he pleaded with his eyes, “I know you are strong, but the others need you too.”

Jasmin sighed and nodded. “Okay.” What did she expect? She was not a super soldier or a God. She didn’t have a special suit like Tony. But she could help the others. “Be safe. Kick ass.”

Thor grinned. “I will. Take care, little bird.”

On her way to find the others, she found Steve and Tony. She told them where Thor was. She said she was going to try to find the glove. Keep it away from the bad guys. Moments later she heard the thunder and lightning and she grinned. She made her way through the rubble. 

In her search, she could hear them battling. She heard the grunts. The yells and the clashing of weapons. She did her best to concentrate.

“Can anyone hear me?” she said into her earpiece. But no one answered. It was probably broken. Okay, okay, if she was the glove, where would she be? She tried to remember where it had been before the attack. It had been kicked away by Clint. Then when she was attending to Bruce a cell had gone off. Clint’s. “Barton, do you copy?”

“Right here,” his voice came through. At least her earpiece wasn’t broken.

She sighed. “Do you have the glove?”

“Uh, yeah it’s secured. What do I do with it?”

“Keep it away from anywhere near Thanos for now. Let’s meet.”

Jasmin was on her way to find Clint when she came across the fighting. Thanos was beating everyone. Tony had been tossed around like a doll somewhere. She watched as her friends were getting hurt and she knew there wasn’t much she could do. But she could probably help a little bit. Just cause a distraction so her friends could recover and gain momentum.

Jasmin ran towards Thanos who just smacked Thor to the ground. His back was to her, so she used a boulder to jump off of—a trick Natasha had taught her. She held her knife in her hand as she got to Thanos’ back. She climbed his back until she was on his shoulders. His armor proved it difficult but not impossible. She brought down her knife aiming for the neck, but he moved and she hit his eye instead.

Her knife dug into his eye socket. He cried out in pain and then grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jasmin’s breath was knocked out and she was sure ribs were broken. She looked up to see an angry Thanos. He removed the knife from his eye and tossed it to the side.

His eye held fury that froze her in place. Then his eye turned to wonder. He brought his steel weapon to under her chin and lifted her head.

“You don’t even know what you are, do you?” he grunted blood oozed out his wound, but he gave no indication if it hurt or not. “Do you not recognize your own people?”

Jasmin’s eyes widened as she stared into his. She did feel something. She had thought it was the nerves, but it was something else. A calling. Blood recognizing blood.

“Cousin,” he smiled, “it’s a pity to kill one of my own, but you must go.” He raised his weapon ready to strike her down, but Thor gets between them with Stormbreaker in hand.

“RUN!” Thor bellowed at her.

Jasmin scrambled to her feet and ran away. She wasn’t sure if she helped or not. But her world shook as she realized she made a connection with Thanos. Something told her he didn’t lie. She would have worry about that later. Right now, it was all about survival.

She couldn’t find Clint. She almost gave up when she heard it.

“Cap, can you read me?” Sam’s voice filled Jasmin’s heart with joy. “On your left.”

Suddenly there were round sparkly things close to her. She made her way back to where she had been. She came just as Sam flew out of the main circle that was in the middle.

“SAM!” Jasmin waved her arms. Others started to join. From Wakanda and from other places as well. But she watched as Sam landed next to her. She ran to him and she wrapped him in a tight hug. “Sam,” she sobbed. He hugged her back.

“You got older,” he chuckled as he pulled back to look at her. “You look…good.” He smiled.

“And you not a day older,” she teased back.

“We should join the others.”

They went to the others just in time. She stood by Steve. Thor was to her left. She heard as Steve said.

“AVENGERS!” He yelled and then said. “Assemble.”

Jasmin didn’t keep count of how many ugly things she killed. She gave in to all her instincts. She released all of her anger and hurt. She was covered in blood that was not red. She wasn’t sure for how long it went on.

“Does anyone have eyes on an ugly brown van?” Steve asked.

Valkyrie replied to him. “Yeah, but you’re not going to like where it’s located.”

Then blasts started to come from the ship. It was almost impossible to find cover. Every step she took would’ve been her last if she hadn’t moved as fast as she was. She felt someone place an arm around her waist and she knew it was someone on her side because if she had taken a step, she would have died.

“Be more careful, little bird,” Thor chuckled. He released her and she turned to him. His eyes went from her toes to her disheveled hair and grinned. “You’re a fierce warrior. I like this side of you.”

She grinned too. “Now you know all about me. All the sides to it.”

“I’m impressed.”

The blasts stopped coming and they both looked up to see something coming from the sky. It looked like a falling star and it made Jasmin grin.

It was Carol. She destroyed the ship and the fight was starting to look like it was going to go their way. She ran with Thor as they headed to help to keep the glove from Thanos. When they got there, Thor went first. Jasmin covered for them as she fought off anything that tried to intervene from the other side.

Out of the corner of her eye, as she twisted the neck of an ugly alien, she saw that Thanos was about to snap his fingers.

“I am inevitable.” He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Her eyes went to Tony and she stopped when she saw that he had the stones. He put them in his right hand. She remembered how it almost killed Bruce. Tony would surely die if he held them by himself. She moved out of instinct and she went to her knees beside him.

She grabbed his left hand and she gasped when she felt the power of the stones. Not just that…but the power inside of her. Untapped power. Dormant. Until now. It was painful. So painful. It was like her chest was slowly exploding, but she grunted through it.

“And I am…” Tony gasped, “Iron Man.” He snapped his fingers.

The world went white. Not black like the other times. And time suspended itself. Suddenly she was back in the compound’s kitchen. The air was clean and somehow, she felt like she was in world between worlds. There was a little girl eating cereal on the breakfast table. It was herself. As a nine-year-old.

Jasmin approached her nine-year-old self carefully.

“Hi,” Jasmin greeted herself.

“Hi,” the little girl replied back.

“Is this heaven?” Jasmin asked and she felt silly.

Little Jasmin giggled and shook her head. “You’ve always known there is no heaven or hell. You’ve always known you were different.”

Older Jasmin frowned. “Me?”

“You felt the connection to your cousin,” Little Jasmin didn’t ask but stated. “Your bloods are connected by ancient blood. Eternals.”

“Eternals?”

“Do you wish to know?” Little Jasmin stopped eating her cereal and even though she looked young, her eyes expressed wisdom of thousands of years. “Knowing will come at a great cost. But you will find out your purpose.”

Jasmin nodded her head. “I want to know.”

“The answers you seek are not on Earth then,” Little Jasmin went back to eating cereal.

“Why this place?” Jasmin asked.

“Because this is where you were your happiest,” the little girl replied. Jasmin knew what she meant. She had been her happiest around Thor.

And like a rubber band being snapped, she was pulled back to her world.

“Please, little bird, wake up,” Thor’s voice was filled with hurt. Jasmin hadn’t opened her eyes yet. It proved to be difficult more so than the other two times she blacked out already. “Please. I can’t do this without you. I can’t lose you too. I will follow you into Valhalla if I have to, please don’t leave me.” Something wet hit her cheeks and then forehead. At first, she thought it was sweat, but it was tears. 

Jasmin gasped awake her body convulsed like she had been drowning and it was her first breath.

“YES!” Thor boomed. His arms were holding her tightly to him. “You came back to me,” he pressed his forehead to hers. Now she felt his sweat that was across his forehead. Her hand went to his cheek. His beard was braided. She didn’t notice it before, but he looked like a Viking warrior. She always had a thing for Vikings. She licked her lips and before she took her next breath, Thor’s lips were against hers.

His mustache scratched her nose, but it didn’t really matter. All that mattered her his soft lips moving against hers. It was a loving kiss. It was filled with love and everything else as well. Gratitude. Passion. She pulled from him when she felt she needed the breathe.

“Why did you do that?” he whispered against her lips and sounded a bit mad. “My heart stopped when I saw you take his hand.”

Jasmin shrugged. “I just…knew it was what I had to do. Where’s Tony?” She finally took the moment to take in her surroundings. All the bad guys were gone, but everyone was looking the same way, so she followed their eyes.

Tony was dead. His right side of the body was burnt. The reactor light of his suit was off. Jasmin got up to her feet. She touched herself. But nothing hurt. In fact, she was sure any wounds she had were healed. Because she remembered having a busted lip from a nasty punch she got and now it was gone.

Jasmin dropped to her knees just as everyone was doing it as well. Respecting another fallen legend. How was she alive? She shared the power and she should have been in the same condition as Tony. She flinched as she figured what Thanos had said was real. They were…related. Somehow. It allowed her to withstand the power of the stones. And the answers were not on earth. 

Thor didn’t see Jasmin after the battle. He tried to talk to her, but she was busy rebuilding the quantum machine to return the stones. He did wonder why she didn’t have a scratch on her when he held her. He really did think he lost her because she had stopped breathing. Her body had gone limp and there was no heartbeat but when she woke up, he forgot all about it. He kissed her. He didn’t mean to, but he had been so relieved he just needed to express it.

He had loved to see her in action. She had moved so gracefully. She was good at anticipating the next move of her opponent. Something Natasha had surely taught her. He almost got hit a couple of times because he had watched her for so long.

Natasha’s funeral was hard. He did see Jasmin, but he didn’t approach her. There was no body to bury, so there was just a headstone built for her. She and Clint held each other.

Tony’s was even harder. Thor finally met Morgan. She was the spitting image of Tony. He hoped she would grow up knowing what an amazing man her father was. The man who would not sacrifice ended up sacrificing the most.

He saw Jasmin talk to Rocket and Quill. He wondered what it was, so he approached them.

“Hey,” he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him. He had missed her dearly. What he missed the most was her laughter. Her singing.

“Thor,” she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Little bird,” he hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head. “Are you doing better?”

“Sorry I’ve been MIA. I just…had a lot to think about.”

Thor had come to read Jasmin and he could see she was struggling with something. Something big.

“I—uh—I’ve asked Rocket if I could join them,” she mumbled into his suit.

Thor stiffened. He didn’t expect that. She wanted to leave Earth.

“They’ve agreed since they knew it was me who stabbed Thanos in the eye,” she chuckled and then pulled back so they could look into each other’s eyes. “They said they’re dropping you off at New Asgard.” He searched her eyes for some kind of answer.

He understood the feel to escape when losing so many people. But was she running away? Or did she truly want to have a fresh start? He also knew this time was a fragile time because anything could put her back into her depression.

“Yes.” Was his only reply.

Jasmin wasn’t sure what she should pack. She definitely took a lot of toothpaste and several toothbrushes. She wondered if other planets had laundry mats or dry cleaners. How did it work? Or would she be in her dirty clothes for weeks? She was used to that as well. She also knew she shouldn’t pack to heavily. Definitely deodorant since she would be the only female besides Mantis. And of course, her music. Rocket had made her phone able to save all music ever created so far. 

She spoke to Steve and Sam about her decision. They were skeptical at first. They didn’t know how she survived the stones, but it didn’t need to be said something was different about her now. The air around her was different and she saw the world with different eyes. Before, she didn’t feel like she had a path and now she knew what she had to do.

She had to find out what an Eternal was. Where she came from. And what her vision told her was that the answers were not on Earth. She hugged Steve and then hugged Sam.

“I’m gonna miss you, Jas,” he whispered into her ear. He kissed her temple. “You’ve been like my little sister. I hate we just got back together and you’re leaving.”

“I’ll be back. It’s not forever,” she smiled and pulled back from him.

Sam’s eyes glistened but he smiled through it. “Go kick ass in space.”

Jasmin left them and got into the ship. Thor was back in his regular clothes. She walked up to him and she held out a fist. He bumped it and chuckled. She was going on a new adventure and it was scary because she only really knew Rocket.

Jasmin wasn’t sure how to act around Thor. She still remembered the kiss. But a part of her feared he had only done it because it was an act of relief. So, she did what she knew best and acted like it never happened.

“Are you sure about going with them?” Thor asked once they were in the air and they were able to stand up and walk around. But they sat next to each other.

She nodded her head. “Not much left for me on Earth.” Did she a flash of hurt in his eyes after her comment? Thor was a King. He had his people to take care of. He had so much responsibility. Did she think about asking him to come? Yes. It kept her up at night. She wanted to explore space with him.

“Oh, right,” Thor cleared his throat. “Did you bring your music?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t survive without it.” She smiled. She pulled out her phone. She also took out her Air Pods and gave the left one to him. They had done this before. When she would make food in the kitchen and they didn’t want to wake anyone up, they used the Airpods. But something had changed between them.

She pressed the shuffle for all the songs, and it started to play ‘Shadowplay’ by The Killers. They just sat together and listened to music and the world seemed to fade away.

She laughed at his attempt to sing some of the songs. She liked he had opinions about some artists. They argued a bit about the best Muse album.

“Oh, so in love,” Mantis whispered to Drax. They watched from the other side of the room.

“Those two?” he grunted.

“Yes! So much love between them. Such deep connection,” she clapped her hands lightly. “Some darkness but also light.”

“Huh…she’s so plain and he’s so great. He could do better,” Drax walked away.

Mantis looked at the couple in awe. She liked Jasmin. But she did sense an uneasiness in her, but it was very deep.

Jasmin heard Quill said they had arrived to New Asgard. Her heart dropped as she turned to Thor. It was hard to say goodbye to Sam and Steve, but with Thor it filled her with dread. She took back her earphone. Quill came from the front and the back was opened as a ramp.

She stood up on shaky legs as Thor got up as well. She fought back tears and put her phone back in her bag. She felt the lump in her throat, and she was unsure if she could do this. Her hands started to shake as well.

“Hey, don’t take too long. We’re running on a short time,” Quill crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes on Thor.

Jasmin twirled her head to Thor in shock.

“You’re coming?” she gasped.

Thor cleared his throat and sent a glare towards Quill like he had spoiled something but then turned to her and softened his features. His blue eyes filled with curiosity.

“Do you want me to?” his voice had cracked.

“Yes,” no hesitation on her part, but she put her hand on her mouth and then shook her head. “Thor, you have your people to look after. I could never ask you to leave them.”

He cupped her face and she leaned into it. “I know. But it’s time for me to be who I am and not who I’m supposed to be.”

Jasmin grinned. “Those are some wise words. So, who are you?”

His eyes sparkled. “Someone who knows he has to be at your side. No matter where.”

Jasmin’s heart filled with joy. Her face reddened at the confession. He leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway. She was on her tip toes and it reminded her just how much shorter she was, but she didn’t care. The kiss made up for everything. His lips molded against hers perfectly. His tongue asked to enter, and she let him. Her hands went to the back of his neck and anchored him to her. After a few moments, they pulled back and aware they had an audience the entire time.

Thor pecked her lips and told her he wouldn’t be long. She nodded and watched him leave the ship. She placed her hand over her chest willing her heart to stop beating so fast, but she was so happy. This kind of happiness wasn’t something she was used to. Was it possible to feel happiness even in the roots of her hair? It tingled and she released a shaky breath.

“So, heard you like music,” Quill joined her.

Jasmin turned to him. “Yes. Rocket said you did too. That your mom had left you cassette tapes? That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, not to brag,” he crossed her arms and leaned against the ladder that was connected to the cockpit, “but I have pretty good taste and a bunch of good songs on my Zune.”

Jasmin snorted and laughed. “Zune? What year is it? 2011?” When Quill’s face reddened in embarrassment, she knew she had hurt his ego. “I mean—it’s a timeless treasure. Please still let me go with you guys.”

“What do you use?” Quill asked nonchalantly. She took out her phone from her bag and waved it. “That’s…so ancient!” He laughed.

“Jasmin has better taste in music than you Quill,” Rocket joined the conversion and was standing on a table. “Don’t worry about Quill.” he told her. “He thinks he’s the only being who loves music or something.”

“You call her by her first name? And not even in a mean way,” Quill narrowed his eyes at Rocket. “He likes you?” he turned to Jasmin.

“Maybe because she’s actually cool. You didn’t see her fight those bastards? She was slashing them up left and right! And respects me!” Rocket shouted back and waved his fist at Quill.

“What music do you listen to?” Mantis asked. “Quill’s music is getting tiresome.”

“Hey!” Quill stood up straight. “What is this mutiny?”

“I don’t want to cause trouble,” Jasmin waved her hands. “And listen to a lot of types. Metal, country, blues, metal core and some pop punk.”

“Those words sound so made up,” Drax squinted his eyes. “But pirate angel was right…all words are made up.”

Jasmin chuckled knowing she was going to get along with them just fine.

“Let’s do a music battle,” Rocket grinned and crossed his arms across his chest. “Who’s music we like the best by votes will get control of what we listen to for the next…hmm…let’s say year.”

“WHAT?” Quill shouted.

“That is fair,” Mantis nodded.

“Whatever, I know it’s going to be me,” Quill scoffed and took out his Zune and started scrolling.

“I am groot,” Groot nodded his head and had finally looked up from his new Nintendo Switch. A gift from Jasmin since Rocket had mentioned that Groot was a teenager and had obsessed over an old console he had.

“You flatter me, Groot,” Jasmin told him.

“You understood him?” Rocket asked with a raised eyebrow.

She had. She knew what he had meant. How did she know? The room went silent and all she heard was her heartbeat. She was unsure how she had understood. She just did.

“Where is Thor anyway?” Quill changed the subject and she could breathe again.

“I’ll go get him,” Rocket offered.

“I’ll come!” Jasmin followed Rocket out of the ship. She bit her lip. What was she? Ever since she touched the stones, she felt changed. Like something had awakened inside of her. This was why she wanted answers. She needed to know.

Her worries went out the window when she saw the sight before her. New Asgard was at the coast and it was beautiful. The ship had landed on a cliff with grass that overlooked the water. It was so gorgeous, and the sun was still out so it made the water shine.

Her eyes moved to the two figures standing. Thor had his duffle bag over his shoulder. Valkyrie stood next to him with her head held high.

“Your majesty,” Thor told her and bowed.

Majesty? He gave his title to her. Of course, his people still needed a leader.

“Congratulations,” Jasmin said as she approached them. “I’m sure you will be a great ruler.”

Valkyrie turned her piercing eyes to her, and Jasmin felt frozen in place. Those eyes were accessing her. They didn’t have a chance to talk before. Valkyrie approached Jasmin and then she was embraced by her. Tightly.

“I see the change in him,” she whispered next to Jasmin’s ear. “And it’s because of you.”

“I only…treated him like I wanted to be treated,” Jasmin replied honestly.

“Snooze it or lose it!” Rocket called out.

Valkyrie released her and smiled. “Keep him safe.”

“Of course,” Jasmin nodded her head. Valkyrie hugged Thor and then stepped back. Jasmin held out her hand to Thor and he smiled widely. He took her hand and they walked back towards the ship.

“You wanted to see space? Let’s do it together,” he told her and squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back.


End file.
